


y2｜緋紅（end）

by ygritte_coco



Category: Y2 - Fandom, 磁石
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco
Kudos: 1





	y2｜緋紅（end）

绯红

/ygritte

‘没有你的加州、每天都下着滂礴大雨。’

1.

樱井翔死不信邪。  
比如他不信老一辈说的好人有好报那般鬼话、不信电视上轻率浮滥自诩情感专家的人说 ‘少年就该大胆妄为谈场刻骨铭心的恋爱’、他也死活不信父母力劝出外探索世界可以先从周边国家开始那一套……。  
于是他来了。美国南加州。  
如果说东京夏季跨夜阵雨最是迷离缱绻，南加州是偶尔两滴雨水落到头顶，都会恍惚以为自己是被人家庭院洗车的泡沫水喷到。  
热、好热、真他妈的热——。  
樱井翔下了飞机过关，始推着他的红色外壳大行李箱走出机场，最开始说的三句英语。  
说完才自省他这高中至今要升上三年级都领奖学金的好学生代表，脱口脏话竟如此地道。  
就连他漂过烫染的金发，在此程度的艳阳下也显得没那么醒目。  
樱井就读的男校校友建立基金项目，旨在提供经费送后辈利用暑假期间走出国门、增广见闻。而在达成那远大的目标之前，对计划狂的樱井来说，更有着把暑假的空闲时间塞满行程、计划，这件更迫切重要的事。  
樱井至今17年的成长时光，在目标和结果见效两点一线间徘徊。参与出外交流项目，可以赚得学分、日圆兑美金的高额生活补贴，还外加增进英语能力，他设想这趟旅程能在进入高三备考状态前，为他所剩无多的高中生涯划下具浓重意义的一瞥。  
考量申请阶段，樱井便期望准备投入能达到超越比留在国内得到三倍以上的回报。  
可该说现实和理想间本就存在无数绊脚石、还是该说他这小孩虽然务实，可仍太过乐天了呢。  
樱井拖着行李走过机场门前廊道，一一浏览前排停等的车辆，有没有专程来接他的寄宿家庭夫妇。直到油漆笔写着醒目‘桜井’二字的超市贩卖装箱鸡蛋纸板映入眼帘，他才停下脚步。  
‘不、不……樱写错了拉。’他心里吐槽。  
樱井左顾右盼朝把板子举在胸前的男人走去——这副长相和他见过寄宿家庭主人——Walks先生的照片，相差甚远。亚洲面孔、身形以成年男子标准而言过于娇小，甚至不及身为高校生的樱井，猫背、猫唇、眼睛细长深邃，脸上透着不屑冷漠、白T配水洗过度的浅色牛仔裤。  
樱井疑惑间看见他唇上浅浅点点未刮干净的胡须，藏不住的街头颓废气质杂揉不受世俗渲染的清澈透明感——想他肯定是热坏脑子了，才有股他是靶心、中了一箭的错觉。  
“你好、我是樱……”樱井斟酌半天开口英文打招呼标准句式被那人打断。  
“John和Marie正忙着开店，请我来接你回去。”全句日文，词句用法、发音完美——樱井意识到对方和自己母语相同。  
男人说完这就回身要去打开四人座小型货车的车门。  
樱井尴尬地站在原地毫无动作。注意到他的踟蹰，男人意会过来问樱井：  
“怎么？要我帮你搬行李吗？”  
“啊、不是、我可以自己搬……”樱井有些激动地摇了摇头。  
男人皱眉看他“……那就是不相信我是Walks夫妇请来接你的人了。”  
樱井稍陪笑一下，没有否认。  
“啊、没想到还真用得上啊。”只见男人低头往裤装口袋里翻出手机，解锁点弄了一下，单手抓着机身、立起屏幕举到樱井眼前。  
“喏、Walks夫妇拍给你的视频，为了证明我不是当地拐卖小孩的犯人，特意来抓你的。”男人丝毫不愠不怒，并无所谓地说。  
樱井凑过去看时额角有滴汗落下，机场路边的车流往来频繁，人声、车声，外加飞机引擎声和当地气候，使得他面对男人不以为意的态度有些上火。  
只见Walks太太和先生并肩站着，Walks先生笑盈盈地说：’你好吗？Sho kun、欢迎你来到加州！抱歉我们没办法去接你回家……’  
‘所以我们请一位好朋友——Nino！……’Walks先生稍招了招手，影片画面晃动一会，大概是手持镜头的人移动了位置，最后樱井眼前男人的脸蛋便出现在画面中。他笑得颇灿烂无害，耳根泛红，似喝了点酒。  
Walks先生笑着搭他的肩‘Nino会把你安全载到我们餐厅，你可以放心——’  
影片播放结束，名叫Nino的男人收起手机，弯身要去提樱井的大件行李，少年反倒不好意思起来。  
“不、不！不用了，真不好意思——”后话刚才怀疑你，樱井硬是说不出来。  
“……请问怎么称呼？”樱井奋力抬起行李放置车座后头的开放车厢，在男人再次打开车门，准备进入车辆前扬起音量问他。  
男人握着车门把，返头看他，炎风带起他微卷的发尾“二宫和也。”  
“你可以跟Walks夫妇他们一样叫我Nino。”

2.

樱井第一次没有家长陪同出国，他多少有些过度兴奋兼紧张。  
随着二宫发车驶离机场门前，音响播放起Radiohead的High and Dry。  
樱井过去没听过，不算欢快、甚至有些悲伤气味的歌，却意外很适合在加州宽大道路上驾车的氛围。  
‘Don’t leave me high.  
Don’t leave me dry.  
Don’t leave me high.  
Don’t leave me dry…’  
随吉他伴奏和鼓点一点点跃动起来的，是一颗温热年轻的心脏。  
车顶隔板遮盖毒辣艳阳、肆虐的作用不大，可二宫空调开到最强，也覆盖不了车外随速度飞扬的尘土热气，更何况坐隔壁、今日初次见面的小孩相当有精神，大开着窗欣赏风景。  
樱井趴在窗沿，在二宫车内、眼底一一略过标准的加州景色，阳光、椰树、独栋房屋、大型超市、加油站、穿着清凉的路人——和影集、电影里见过的如出一辙。  
樱井回头看被二宫丢在车后座的名牌板，问二宫能不能给他留作纪念？  
“啊、顺便还有Walks先生拍的影片……”  
驾驶座的二宫在红灯前停下，倾身打开樱井所在副驾前头的抽屉，拿出烟盒和打火机，年轻人惊讶不来，身体往后缩了十公分。  
“啧、小鬼真是麻烦。”单手拨开火苗点烟，绿灯前二宫自牛仔裤掏出手机递给樱井。  
樱井抓着二宫的手机捣鼓一阵，偏头对专注开着车、并朝车窗外弹落烟灰的男人说：  
“Nino……那个、可以加你的line传影片吗……”

3.

二宫驶的小型货车进入Walks夫妇的餐厅，男人替樱井拿了手提行李先行下车。后头的樱井解了安全带开门。  
他跟在二宫后头拖着大型行李箱一路踉踉跄跄，直到奋力推开餐厅玻璃门——。  
“Sho kun！欢迎欢迎！欢迎来到Walks’ Restaurant！“  
比影像中人高马大一倍的Walks先生扯着浑厚嗓音走来，张手给了樱井一个热情拥抱。  
樱井在他怀里尬笑着想美国人果然对没有怕生之类的问题，Walks太太就此接续先生，把长相清秀帅气的少年圈进怀里。  
樱井的寄宿家庭爹妈——Walks夫妇分别名为John和Marie，是51和49岁中产阶层美国人。原来两人同是会计师同业，十年多前金融风暴时领略世事无常，决定辞去工作，回到加州筹办供应道地美式家庭料理的餐厅。他们一投入餐厅的创业经营后，一直没有生子，后来知道日本著名男校在推行暑期寄宿家庭、帮助学子见学外国文化，毅然决然报名申请。  
这么一签约直到现在，樱井已是入住Walks家的第七个受惠少年。  
行前樱井和Walks夫妇已多次透过视讯对谈，因此只稍微招呼樱井一阵、说待会Nino会先送他回家，又回到厨房、吧台工作，留下樱井一个拖着行李坐到角落。  
坐定后樱井抬眼扫视一回餐厅内的环境。或许是因为Walks夫妇皆有部分法国血统，餐厅内部空间设计和典型的美式餐厅有些出入，不仅不见大红大绿的标准鲜艳配色，相反低调许多的墙壁涂刷着冷色系漆，建筑设备都采用后现代风格搭配工业厂房的格调、灯光仅有足够的温和暖光，就连座位也一个个隔开、以保有私人空间的方向安排。  
樱井很是喜欢Walks夫妇对餐厅的巧思，他远远看着他们繁忙的模样，思绪突被这里难得闻得的日文标准语发音打断。  
“……把这吃了，待会我先载你回家洗澡。”  
低头看一眼二宫丢上桌面的一盘炸薯条、起司汉堡肉和可乐，樱井饿了半天拿起刀叉开动。而二宫在他对面坐下，安静吞吐着烟、看着眼前的小鬼看来珍爱食物的吃相。

4.

Walks家在离餐厅不出两个街区外，相对离当地人烟热闹的景点遥远一些，在夜幕低垂时，二宫驶着小货车进入庭院之际，樱井多少产生一些进入地中海地区、世外桃源的错觉。  
和餐厅相同低调、简约的屋宅设计，门口屋梁挂着一盏盏圆形暖灯，如繁星点亮尚未进屋前的一片漆黑草地。二宫停好车提着钥匙下车打开房屋门锁，他特意留了个门缝等樱井进去。  
樱井踏上房屋的前庭木阶，二宫站在门廊示意他跟上。  
“你的房间在三楼。”  
樱井看着爬梯迅速的二宫的背影，一个人抓着行李手把暗想这房子会不会有电梯设置的可能性。但二宫只是无言走上楼，既然拿了手提行李，就没要多帮忙樱井的意思。  
全靠自力爬上三楼，樱井气喘吁吁抵达时，二宫站在最近楼梯口的一个房间门口。  
“你的房间在这、浴室在走廊最底一间。”  
樱井依照二宫指示走入房间，简单的单人床、书桌，还有一张皮沙发和矮桌。樱井摆好行李，环视一周，面部表情如花苞绽开那一瞬。  
唯一一扇窗檐摆着一小盆仙人掌，外头看得见市区聚集的繁火和星空。  
“……这房间也太棒了吧！！！”男孩硬生生在房内高兴地跑了一圈。  
门外的二宫走进去替他开了灯“你可以先去洗澡，我的房间在一楼，有事再下来找我。”  
“啊……”樱井正兴奋地蹭着床，回头还想向二宫问点什么，那人已反身下楼，只留下他身上的淡淡烟草味。

5.

在加州的日子，早晨樱井都会起床和Marie一起准备早餐。樱井想把出国后日记簿的每一页填满一样，一点多余时间都不浪费。  
傍晚餐厅开门时间前，John偶尔会为房屋角落上漆、重钉摆饰用的层架等等，樱井就跟着他一起学做木工。John和Marie预计樱井的交换计划结束前要租用房车带他去公路旅行，所以认为在此之前一些生活技能的学习对他是必要的。  
John做工时习惯与人谈天说地，有次未待樱井主动问起，他便把二宫的来历都给少年交代一遍——原来二宫和Walks一家的人毫无亲戚关系，他数年前来到加州从业音乐制作，每天都需进录音室一趟，因为公司接近Walks餐厅，上门吃了好几回，因此结识了John。没想他俩发现说话投机后，经常晚上共饮到二宫回不了他相隔五条街上租用的小公寓，只好寄住在一楼的客房。而因为Walks家的人数不多、房间数倒是不少，现在即便二宫没留在Walks家过夜，那间客房也成了二宫专属的房间。  
John介绍完甚至难得和樱井耳提面命该如何与二宫相处。  
“Sho kun你要知道，看起来越是坚强的人，朝脑后抛弃的东西可是越多的。”John当时收拾着工具箱，没头没尾地跟樱井说。  
“而越是看来浑身是刺的人，越需要他人的温柔对待。”  
男孩当时确是似懂非懂。

6.

一行人为旅行做行前准备时已过暑期最热时段。  
樱井在John和Marie的餐厅帮忙几日，穿梭厨房外场、点单、收拾餐桌和招呼客人、样样都来，平日的常客都对这今年来的性格正直、敦朴可爱的日本青年颇为喜欢。  
John租的房车不小，不仅有上下两层的床、沙发座位区、小型厨房、浴室，还有接收卫星讯号的电视。  
Marie为准备车用冰箱准备足够的备品食物，特意交代樱井和二宫去超市一趟。  
樱井也是后来才知道，二宫要跟着他们去公路旅行。  
他在人来人往的超市内握着Marie给的购买清单快步寻找目标，相对二宫慢斯调理地推着购物车跟在后头。  
樱井才想起他来到加州几日不经意察觉关乎二宫的许多事实。  
例如，樱井发现二宫位在一楼的房里枕边有一条红色的短毛织围巾，在当地这大热天里，如同他在家乡习惯摸着布料睡觉的作用，做助眠的护身符一样一直放在同个位置。  
例如，二宫虽然不过大他10岁左右，却爱说些老成阴郁的话。  
一次樱井又和二宫单独待在一起，少年想了许久话题，好不容易问起二宫既然是音乐人，平时做的是什么类型的音乐，当时二宫在Walks餐厅外的板凳上翘着脚抽烟，给了毫不给予年轻人梦想的回答：“能替我赚钱的歌。”话毕，嘴角还带着自娱的笑。  
少年就此断了念头，不再满怀期望看着二宫放在Walks家唯一一把古典吉他，也不再想着二宫哪天会乐意为他弹奏任何他自编的歌……。  
再例如，虽二宫总刻意表现老成阴郁的一面，可他的胃口几乎和小学生一样。平时最爱的食物除了煎汉堡肉、Walks餐厅里附甜沙拉的儿童menu也是他的最爱。  
樱井多少有些感知，二宫和他是两个世界的人，从他们见面开始，就被二宫划分出圈。他会对二宫感到好奇很正常，可对方对他一副兴趣缺缺的模样，也没什么奇特的。  
这就是年龄对舒适圈外的世界的反应差异，即便让青春期男孩意识到世界并不绕着自己转，几乎算是大人无可避免犯下的罪孽。  
思考于此，樱井不免回头看了一眼二宫，欲盖弥彰说“Nino，Marie说让你买些喜欢的食材……“  
二宫歪着头，百无聊赖似的回答：“随便。”  
樱井转头翻了对白眼，他倒也没抱二宫能好好回答的希望，随手抓了两包冷冻汉堡肉丢进购物篮。

7.

无尽的黄土荒漠和道路边线，把樱井从过去安逸的生活拉扯出来。  
沿路景色并未有过大的变化，连同传说中的野生动物、牛、羊之类，也从未见到踪迹。  
只有热沙、艳阳和孤独又热闹的感受是真实的。  
Walks流公路旅行白天待在车上的时间很长，几乎不到名胜景点或非得下车补充备品、加油等，不会轻易停车放人。  
出发前，John跟樱井说了公路旅行两个注意点，一是需要培养耐性，二是遇到不认识的危险生物、拔腿逃跑就对了。樱井当下忍着没反问他该如何判断危不危险。  
首日一路John抱怨着州政府许久没有整顿道路，害得他们一路颠簸，加倍耗油、Marie则抓紧饭点，准时从厨房变出食物投喂三个男人、樱井除了偶尔绕去前座与Walks夫妇聊天，从未离开餐桌边，和同样没有停止抽烟的二宫相对。  
傍晚他们找到一处露营地，因为怎么思量四人挤在一台房车上都无法睡得舒服，樱井和二宫便被安排到外头扎帐篷去。  
二宫极其发挥他艺术人的交际能力，和露营地里许多首次见面的人打成一片、喝过一轮便宜啤酒后才回到帐内。当时早从聚会退下去洗澡的樱井，坐在睡袋上写日记。二宫一见他，缓缓笑着在樱井前头一屁股坐下。  
“小鬼写什么呢？借我看看。”  
樱井放下笔杆去推二宫的肩膀“我才不是小鬼！你好臭啊、快去洗澡啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈、像媳妇对丈夫说的话。”二宫笑地很开心，樱井的耳根却似要炸了般的迅速染红。  
“你说谁是媳妇啊、疯子！”  
“嗯、对啊，谁是我媳妇呢。”二宫说。  
“但今天先原谅我一回、小鬼，明天早上我再起来洗澡……”二宫重重地点头，直到完全趴躺下去在樱井盘起的膝窝上。  
他的后话全成了梦话，只留着清醒的少年一个人狼狈地在深夜将二宫拖拉回他的睡袋里。

8.

在公路上生活几日，樱井发现旅行其实并非原来憧憬的模样，更多不过是把日常生活搬至稍微恶劣一点的生活环境里过。而过得好或不好，重点仍在和什么人同行，又遇上什么人。  
樱井因为John和Marie的好人缘沿途认识了许多人，包含John大学时期的朋友、Marie初入社会第一份工作结交的朋友、两人餐厅的老主顾、Walks家族的远亲等等。  
一个个陌生成人、小孩的面孔略过，樱井少年还没那么大本事，短时间内分不清好人、坏人，仿佛当下谁请他东西吃、嘴上夸他两句轻巧的话，谁就是好人。  
他也还不懂得感恩与他人生命有短暂交会、珍惜给予或获取简单友善的对待影响。  
当时John给他培养耐性的忠告简直先知预言。  
年轻人受景物感动只维持三天左右。樱井现在只开始觉得日复一日的出发、黄土、野山、绯红夕阳和寥寥繁星枯燥乏味。  
而二宫对他简直是个大麻烦。  
他们同睡了几晚，樱井发现二宫的睡眠品质应能划入地球上生存人类里最差的一个等级。  
他每晚借酒入睡得快，可不知为何，总会窝在睡袋里不至两小时醒来，辗转反侧直到最后放弃似地，拉开帐篷门帘出去。  
十分钟后进来，二宫染着一身低苦烟味，好不容易终于睡下，不久又会再醒——仿佛一晚上老天要分给他圣人的清梦，又反悔收回、指责他是恶魔。  
最直接受影响的是樱井。他来南加州也有一周了，刚调整好时差、作息，这下又被二宫一端子打乱。  
年轻气盛的樱井少年表达不满的方式也挺直接，除了白天喊二宫吃饭、递食物时一副仇家狭路的样态，和他说话的口吻也冲得多。  
相对而言，二宫确实不以为意。他原本就嫌弃青春期的孩子敏感还脾气差，只觉得樱井来了一段时间终于也忍不住展露叛逆本性。  
可正是他那一厘米在意也不分给樱井的态度，使得少年的内在小星球一天徒然火山爆发十来回。

9.

大约八月中旬的夜晚，帐篷外头风大，见不到月光，John在回房车前猜测明早会下一阵子的雨。  
本就有些认床的樱井，接近半夜还未阖眼，他从睡袋内探出头看，二宫和往常一样，梦里碎念着什么、眉头紧皱翻来覆去的。  
樱井左思右想，不愿再管，拉开睡袋拉链扑过去，全身隔着尼龙材质附在二宫瘦小的身体温度。  
——二宫梦中的呓语顿时减少。  
“……睡安稳了？”  
樱井盯着二宫终于舒展眉心，如贪取他的体温朝他怀里凑。像小动物一样。  
樱井能感受到二宫全身的微颤和他的呼吸。以及他从未在二宫身上感受过的两个字：  
心安。

10.

男人最要不得的不是展现他多坚强，而是不经意流露他的脆弱。

11.

二宫后来发现樱井每晚都抱着他睡这事，单纯因为有天晚上想爬起来上厕所。  
他醒来时觉得身体颇重，带着鼻音的呼吸声极近。  
推也推不开、挣脱不开。  
二宫最后放弃似地凭借些许自帐篷入口拉链缝泄入的日出光线仰视樱井的睡颜。  
他侧躺着拥着二宫。  
金黄的发色现在褪了一点，眉型弯的、鼻梁高挺、丰翘的唇……。  
二宫难得忍了一巴掌把人扇走的冲动。

12.

二宫没发现樱井每晚安抚他睡则已，他这一发现清晨起床盥洗，少年就明显感到他和自己的视线交换变多了。即便樱井并不清楚具体原因。  
一行人久违到小镇上的旅店休息两天，二宫非但没有要求和樱井一人住一个房间，还主动说要跟少年一间。  
“我说Nino……难得住一次旅馆，你就不能放过我吗？”樱井少年提着行李跟着二宫搭上旅店电梯时抱怨。  
二宫抬眼看樱井，想这小鬼说什么旁人听了容易误会的话，抵达他俩房间所在的三层时，替樱井按了电梯钮，等他出去，才接着走。  
“这样能省一半的钱。”二宫说。  
傍晚在旅店的餐厅用餐完毕回房，二宫难得抢先洗了澡上床休息。樱井隐隐约约觉得男人从一早坚持和自己同房至今，扭扭捏捏想跟他说什么，很快也从浴室里出来。  
樱井先是坐在他那张床上擦头发，装模作样去打开电视，转着频道，心里琢磨半天，见二宫没有率先发难的打算，他都准备拉上棉被、倒头就睡了，对面的人突然从行李堆里搬起他那把珍贵的古典吉他，对樱井说：“唱首前阵子写的歌给你听。”  
樱井左想右想二宫何曾在他面前写谱、唱歌了？今日加州应是要下红雨了。他自认不动声色地挺直背脊、发梢还滴着水，大圆的一双眼水润地直盯着二宫摸着弦的指尖。  
那是樱井第一次听到二宫唱歌——清澈无染的音色唱着：  
“……哭着、祈求着  
跌倒了、又哭泣了  
你就是这样长大成人的……  
回过神时，剩下独自一人、可怕至极了  
那个时刻，传来你的声音  
温柔的令人心疼……”  
哼唱到此，二宫仍断断续续弹奏和弦，似还未完成伴奏探寻着，歌词便就此停了。  
不久房内四分之一分钟仅剩空调运转的声响。  
“这首歌的名字、我想取作哪里都有的歌(どこにでもある呗)、平凡的歌……。”二宫说着放下吉他，这一抬头才发现眼前的少年眼泪正啪嗒啪嗒地掉。二宫顿时就傻了。  
樱井被二宫过滤世间阴暗的嗓音卷起澎湃感动，全数化作无浊的泪珠滑落。  
——越是看来棱角分明的人，内心越是柔软。  
樱井从未见过二宫这样的人。他似一团绵长几十里的浓重迷雾，笼罩在樱井前行的道路；也似一介不容忽视的绊脚石，意外阻挡在他成长阶段拣选汰留步入的狭桥上。可怪就怪在樱井明知没有必要去探求，绕道不无是明智的选择，可他既已出发，便忘了该如何退后。  
他年纪尚小，并不懂得及时止损、知难而退。  
他甚至迎面想往雾里、大石撞上去，好好问问二宫，他为什么非得离乡背井、过得如此孤独的生活？为什么他会每晚失眠？每回他闭上眼看见的梦魇是谁？  
过去他从不会在意成绩、未来或手段及目的之外的事，在此刻因为二宫变得好重要。  
二宫一度伸手到床头柜上试图拿起烟盒，可眼前的樱井显然没有停止哭泣的意思，他哭得泣音都哑了、上气不接下气。  
二宫攀过去樱井盘坐的床上，双手撑在男孩身侧，挺翘鼻尖点上此刻因为哭泣红肿得像小鹿的鼻尖。  
音乐人这举动似某种使泪腺失能的魔法。樱井瞪大眼睛盯着在此熟悉间距内二宫睁着的眼瞳。  
他们靠得极近，一度樱井以为二宫垂眼是要……。  
“不哭了？”  
二宫从樱井眼前退开，坐到他身旁“你想家吗？”  
樱井摇头。  
樱井抓着裤脚的左手，被二宫提到眼下摊开——男人的指尖仔细描绘少年掌心的线。  
“噢、那就难怪了。这里有很长的智慧线和分岔的感情线。”二宫煞有介事说着。  
“表示聪明敏锐、情感丰富、温柔还有善解人意……”  
“所以才听一首还没完成的歌就哭了……”  
“也是因为这样才爱多管闲事、每晚安抚我睡觉吗？”  
樱井惊讶地转头望向二宫，那人笑得相当坦荡。  
“我确实是睡得安稳了、精神变好了，所以也理所当然会发现……”  
这可能是樱井头一回见二宫如此率真地笑，笑地一扫人心里阴霾。  
“谢谢。”二宫稍凉的手握着樱井的手。  
只是如此，少年便觉得他的心跳超乎正常速率多跳了三拍，紧张上升到喉头，可二宫下一句话，又将它打回原位：  
“以后不要再这么做了。”

13.

樱井吸了下鼻子说话“为什么？”  
“我不需要人同情。”二宫回说。  
“谁说我同情你了？”樱井皱眉，看着二宫放开他的手，起身拿烟。  
“你来机场接我、怕我肚子饿给我东西吃、载我回家；即便想一个人睡，也还是委屈自己跟我挤帐篷……却不准我稍微对你好？”  
“你能好好睡一觉，势必我也能睡好，而我这么做就该被划为同情你？”樱井从小每回犯错、面对母亲责难练就的辩答能力，在此刻彰显。  
“二宫和也、你好自私——”樱井语尾刚落，叼着点燃的烟，二宫左手掐着少年的脖颈，双腿借力跨上去、将人推倒在床。  
“小鬼、你听说过一句话叫： ‘好心人死得早’吗？”  
樱井盯着二宫的眼底冒着火，半点没因受男人威胁、心起退缩恐惧。  
二宫嘴边的烟灰掉落在樱井身上白t，似男孩一味的良善坚持灼烧了他某处崩坏地方的碎屑。二宫只好先行退开，随意拽了两件衣物，离开房内。  
留下少年一个人急喘着气，心里堵得难受，自己也说不上来具体什么原因。

14\. 

樱井、二宫和Walks夫妇在镇上旅店住了将近一星期，主要为了参加John和Marie亲友——Folks女儿的婚礼。日期订在周末。  
自从那日，二宫便自行换了一间房间，樱井晚上少了一个人干扰，也睡得不怎么好。  
比起二宫的事，他从小在父母身上习得一种场合、奉一种礼的道理，近期纠结的事围绕在参与人家婚礼该送些什么礼物上。  
“Sho kun就别想这些了拉，毕竟你还是高中生而已啊。不用特别准备……”一天樱井跟着John利用时间检查房车里里外外设备机能，被对方阻止连续几日的发想纠结。  
“但我不想两手空空地去白吃白喝啊。”樱井说着帮John把车顶的连结伞篷收起。  
John似被小孩吵得没辄，又见他一片善意、不好发怒，回头停下动作说：  
“……不然你去问Nino想送些什么结婚礼物？”  
“啊、干脆你们一起写首适合婚礼的歌如何？记得Sho kun过去在学校得过作文比赛第一名？”  
樱井讶异地望向John，说作文和歌词可不是一个概念呢。  
“……我不为婚礼写歌。”二宫这时正好走来停车场，听见樱井他们的对话，冷冷回应一句。这几天他都待在旅店中庭的木条椅上写歌，这会他便是从那处过来。  
樱井听他这么回答、原来暗自燃起一丝半点的希望，又灭下去。John有些尴尬地干笑着，说如果Nino不想写就再想个备案。  
17岁小鬼的神情这下少一分都藏不住地暗了。  
他这失落的样态一出，二宫不知如何，突然换了个说法：“如果只是一小段伴奏的话，也不是不行……”  
二宫在后头补充说“毕竟我也没准备祝贺的礼品。”  
“一小段就行！”樱井也不知怎么一改前面和John的说话，大声喊着。

15.

二宫和樱井用短短时间共同创作了一首半完成的Wedding song。  
樱井少年的行动力惊人。不论二宫喜欢每日待上一下午的凉亭、旅店餐厅角落，或者暂时休息的房车内，樱井都抱着笔记本、往人身旁凑。哪怕三小时只想出一小段伴奏、歌词，他都能高兴半天。  
樱井试想过，发生在他和二宫之间的事，要是平时的二宫和也，或许他会想大不了几个星期后和樱井分道扬镳，从此彻底翻脸不认人——少年回到东京、他继续做他的流浪音乐人。  
可就是这趟旅行，像把他们的生命脐带一同绑在这了。  
这每日由血染过、色浓赤焰的绯红夕日之下、无情黄土之上的世界，就是他们暂时无法断舍离的全部。  
人们都是为了跳脱平日生活而旅行，他们是被老天开了个玩笑，掉落到同一个深井、仰望同一片天。  
所以樱井自愿去闯浓雾、撞高岩，他不要躲、他甚至不知道怕，想着不能让二宫得逞，像甩开黏在脚底的口香糖似的、丢弃关乎他的所有记忆。  
少年琢磨歌词期间Marie和John给樱井出了很多意见，填补他对成婚之人心境的缺漏认识。  
二宫为配合樱井的歌词调整和弦编排，婚礼前两天，都和男孩待一起。  
樱井也曾大胆问二宫对婚姻有没有憧憬，当时调弄着琴弦的音乐人说本来有，后来没有了。  
他没接着说明缘由，但樱井或多或少觉得他没解释也无非算一种解释。

16.

婚礼当日，樱井站上会场舞台翻着他的手写稿，权当学校演讲比赛一样、站地笔直，只握着立麦的手指用了点力，和坐在对角处钢琴前的二宫交换一次眼神，便开始唱全曲都是rap的歌：  
“……让我们在一起吧 在下一个秋天  
就这样结束会寂寞的吧  
所以秋日里 让我们在一起吧  
把爱意盛放入花束   
痛苦的话不如一起面对那可怕的荆棘  
从今以后   
两个人会共同走过一年又一年   
直到有朝一日成为天空里的那颗星……”  
最后一声温柔伴奏停下，樱井第一反应不是转头去看两位新人和宾客的反应，而是在舞台灯灭之际，于黑暗中凝视沐浴白光中，从黑白琴键上移开指尖的人的剪影……。  
时光啪地停了一阵，停在二宫的眼睫、侧颜、轮廓，全数扣到樱井心尖。  
好美啊。少年内心赞叹。  
好纤弱的美。如同即将西沉消失的夕日。  
在此限定面向光亮、幸福的场合，多么引人心抽搐般地疼。

17.

樱井在After party尝了他人生第一杯Cosmopolitan。  
他在草地上搭起的酒席、餐列中，和二宫相隔一个座位坐着。John和Marie老早加入了新人的舞群。  
那点程度的酒精没让樱井醉到哪去，只是他挺讶异在一片温馨氛围里二宫会主动同他说话，他一度以为自己意识飘忽到哪去。“……你写的词挺好的。很适合当作词人。”  
“是吗？”樱井问。  
“是啊。”  
“不知道呢……虽然蛮喜欢音乐的、但不知道适不适合专职作词？”  
“你一直都是一个谨慎小心的人对吧，樱井君？”二宫桌上的空酒杯再被服务生斟满。  
浅棕色威士忌正在退冰，二宫的指尖滑过杯缘，他和樱井没有穿特别正式的服装，只有简单的白衬衫加长裤。旁人看来或许不过新郎、新娘的亲友中关系比较疏远、又不得不被分配至同桌的年轻叔侄或堂兄弟——。  
由于二宫的问句语调更像肯定句，樱井没有回答，他反问：  
“你知道刚才站在台上我在想什么吗？”   
“……什么？”二宫的手还在杯缘摩挲。  
“我想你幸福，Nino，真心的。”

18.

婚礼当晚二宫又回到樱井房内。  
少年拥着男人。  
樱井恍惚以为自己是选择原谅逆子的母亲，捧着他柔软的心，期望二宫不要再轻易摔了。  
期望二宫记住此刻窝在他怀里，他是这般乖巧、安心。

19.

踏上归途的日子，樱井感觉自己和将头埋进红土的鸵鸟没什么两样。  
说再见的时间总会朝他伏击而来，眼下却没有比荒野艳阳更能分散他注意力的。  
自他们出发后两周，樱井终究遭遇当地特有的蛇。  
樱井捧着从John的书架带上房车的原文版《老人与海》，中午时刻在树下躺椅半睡半醒、摇摇晃晃，忽地脚踝感觉一阵刺痛，低头一看是他见都没见过的蛇种。  
少年一开始以为是只毒蛇，因为脚踝上缘热辣辣的，他惊慌的喊叫整个山谷营地准备午餐的人们都听得见。  
幸好John和Marie送樱井去医院回来时，二宫煮了一锅滋补用的清蛋粥。  
脚肿成一大包的男孩吃得傻乐傻乐地，相隔许久难得吃上家乡口味，频频要再来一碗，直到锅底不剩一滴米。

20.

露营车即将抵达Walks家前，他们终于去了趟海滩。  
樱井因为脚还包扎着，无法下水。只一人坐在岸边看二宫他们偶尔踩浪、在蓝天底下舒展四肢，偶尔又坐到海里浮浮沉沈。  
一个短暂的念头闪过沙滩上男孩脑海，当John和Marie先行上岸，留下二宫一人在他的视线里，由清凉亦热的海水包围。  
——少年想或许他可以一辈子如此。岁月静好、别无所求。  
二宫从最初相遇的机场至今不到一个月时间，侵占他心中的地位，如此全面。他甚至不再想着未来、以后，只要保存这一刻的绝对、永久保存——。  
他或许是喜欢上二宫的脆弱、或许是加州的风采过于迷人，又或者仅仅是不想此时想着为了二宫能把世界生吞活剥的勇气，从未来生涯卸任……。  
那些缘由究竟有什么不同，如果造成的都是同一结果？  
所以在二宫终于全身湿淋淋朝他的方向走来，甩了甩前发，他一点也镇静不了地起身、站直，听着二宫如接收某种宇宙感应没头没尾地问一句：  
“前两天你被送往医院的时候，心里在想什么？”  
樱井知道二宫或许是想询问关于他恐惧的事，可他仍旧只回答他想说的“……我在想我不要回日本了。我不想跟你分开。”  
少年向男人坦白时，他脚边那本《老人与海》正一页页沾黏起风砂。  
二宫看着无辜地眨巴着眼，却没说话。樱井朝他的方向凑上去，直到鼻尖点至他鼻尖、停下。  
相隔一秒钟，樱井低眉看着大他10多岁，比他娇小一点的男人，几乎就要……。  
“对不起、这实在太怪了。”可就那一秒，二宫抬手推开樱井的胸膛。回头快步离开了那片沙滩。  
樱井甚至呆站在原地，不知该作何反应评价。  
二宫总是开启一个契机，如同鼓励樱井去探求、冲闯，看看他的底心在哪。可又在一回回樱井跨步至他负荷支撑那些了无所谓的 ‘原则问题’时，一把将少年打回原地。  
二宫也摇摆不定，甚至比他还甚——樱井到此刻才懂。  
过去性格、经验牵制感情结果，就是二宫这般裹足自缠的模样。  
少年想踏入男人的禁域，到明白前后原理错位之际，快要耗费完一整个夏季。

21.

夜晚帐篷内，二宫安静地为樱井换药包扎。  
贴上最后一条绷带，他自动关了夜灯，背对男孩的方向躺入睡袋。  
今晚是旅途的最后一晚，听得见帐外徐徐风声，如在宣告终结夏日的秋虎已把一只爪拍上沙粒。  
樱井手脚极轻地攀过去，胸前附上二宫的背。  
二宫全身僵直了下，他缓缓转过来，与樱井在黑暗里相视。  
“……你究竟想我怎么做？”二宫语尾呵了一口气，像试图强制樱井平静思考他的回答。  
樱井却直率依然“我没想你做什么，我只是喜欢你。”  
二宫后退一些，远离樱井，沉默之中藏着些微惊奇。  
樱井相反地觉得他过去表现很明显了，早在亲自摸清这份情感之前、心动迹象铺天盖地。  
“我这人有什么好的？”二宫问。  
“你没什么好的我也喜欢你。你不好的我也都喜欢。”  
“你这是无理取闹……你才几岁、况且，再过不久，你就得回国了。”  
“你想拒绝我也不要东扯西扯。我现在是全心全意想跟你在一起。”男孩像抓着心爱的玩具那般执拗。  
二宫还想着回话，樱井早已拉开他睡袋的拉链躲进去，环住他的腰、鼻息凑得极近。  
“那你来考验我啊，看我说得出口，是不是承担不了？”此刻樱井的全世界仿佛仅剩二宫一个人。而他的全世界果然不是典型的正直大人，接着问他：  
“那你敢跟我做/爱吗？“

22.

这会换樱井退缩了，他隐约可以预料二宫肯定要说些尖锐的话让他打退堂鼓，却没想到他会如此狠绝。  
不出两秒的思考，此时如若败下阵来，他们就成了一生的过客、连恋人都称不上。  
樱井低头去吻二宫的下颚时、男人明显顿了一下。樱井心里窃喜着浅闻二宫脖颈上便宜肥皂的花草香，直到掀开一些睡袋的重量，解开他的裤装、底裤。  
樱井的动作在那一滞，引得上头的二宫无奈地笑：“我早说了、你看了男人的身体就会感到反胃了……”  
正当男人嘲讽说着，樱井抓了他的手放至自己身下。  
持续发散的热度、突突地在二宫短小的手里跳着。男人全身肌肤轰地一下染成粉色。  
少年的情欲丝毫不别扭。  
樱井掀开他上身的t-shirt，手轻抚过他的耻骨，握着二宫的和自己碰到一起。  
“哈……”二宫轻咳一声带有舒服的喟叹。  
樱井开始撸动两人的欲望之际，回到二宫眼前，与他四目相接、嘴唇随手部肌肉至顶端驰放、有一下没一下地碰撞接吻。  
交缠在男孩指尖的黏液相融，他伸手搓揉二宫衣物底下的乳尖，与另一手撩拨热物的节奏配合。二宫这时才想樱井不过一直假装小鹿的猛虎。  
他们迎来第一波高潮时，认真地交换过一次吻，樱井温柔地用舌尖缠着二宫，在吻里刮舔、刺探男人的甜腻滋味，直到听见他鼻头拔尖的呻吟，在手里变成一滩和自己同样混浊的白液。  
樱井以为他所谓 ‘验证’告一段落，正准备起身时被二宫紧抱着脸埋进他纤细锁骨。  
二宫双腿折起撑在少年侧腰两旁“……还没有结束。”  
樱井明显怔了一下，他出了一身汗，早在方才过程中将身上衣物褪去。光裸着的少年多少有些害怕跟紧张，毕竟他对于性的认知，除了本能渴求以外、无他。  
更何况眼前活生生的、他喜欢的人，是个男人——。  
就在樱井喘着气，思考下一步该怎么做时，二宫突地推开他，在男孩眼下夹紧了腿根，用催情犯罪一般的嗓音说着：“这里。”  
少年身下的炙热又再次直硬起来，他感受着一点点疼痛的太阳穴，心里琢磨自己是否如禽兽。然而，同一个少年也在重新吻上男人那刻，顺从地将热物推进纤细、丝滑的腿根。  
前前后后的抽插活动间，樱井压着二宫的小腿延续深吻，他脑袋热涨着想男人体肤沾染了他的精液、汗水和唾液，正带给他过去17年从未偷尝过的快感。  
一人用的睡袋内空间极小，他们隐密而接近地掩藏着身体做爱，少年摩挲着二宫柔软的臀腿，用聚合情欲而庞大的器官划下渗血的红痕。  
直到二宫指节攒着睡袋边围，收紧了腿根把樱井的酥爽的低吼以吻覆盖，两人脑海同时闪过一片空白，夜风中的帐内才恢复原有的宁静。

23.

樱井回国倒数前一周都和二宫待在一起。  
不论二宫去上班、吃饭或回他原本的住处，樱井都在旁跟着。  
樱井甚至进到二宫工作的录音室听他与其他专业音乐人开会完了，和男人在那座高级沙发皮椅上亲热。回头再要求男人裸着上身给他讲解里头的录音设备。  
热恋中的他们如同威士忌参可乐，是苦、是药，亦如欢愉和堕落的一部，难以抗拒。  
此时除了樱井，世上又多了一只埋首鸵鸟。  
他们好似心照不宣地刻意避谈 ‘现实’、‘今后’为首的议题。当刻就是当刻，再无其他。  
当刻樱井心里想的是抛弃日本的一切，做二宫专属的作词者，爱护他、照顾他——生老病死、海枯石烂。  
唯一他不知道当刻二宫是怎么想的。  
所以表定离开前的最后一个晚上，樱井窝在二宫公寓的矮床，看着男人在厨房忙进忙出，最后端出一盘普普通通、还算咽得下去的蛋包饭，一直坚持着的少年仍旧忍不住哭了。  
二宫愣在矮餐桌前，也没上前去安慰樱井，也没作声。只是等着他自行冷静。  
可樱井没能冷静下来，他哭地抽搐、崩坏，如被抢了心爱玩具的孩子。  
又或者，更精确地说，他是光想像心爱玩具将被抢夺就伤心欲绝的孩子。  
“你爱我吗？Nino。”  
“你会爱我吗、Nino？“  
”……你能爱我吗？”  
即使明白二宫说什么也不会回答，樱井还是一句、一句接着问了。他止不住那一点半点尽力过对安慰奖品般的期望，不停膨胀。  
膨胀到他感觉自己从未如此渺小、卑微。

24.

送樱井到机场的路上，John和Marie似心感不舍，沿路异常安静，只有二宫在小货车驾驶座和樱井有一搭没一搭地聊天。  
待抵达机场办理完登机程序，John和Marie才开始给少年耳提面命。比如说要他照顾好自己啊、乖乖吃饭、努力增高，将来有机会都要回来看他们。  
直到班机时间差不多，樱井主动给Walks俩夫妻大大的拥抱，一如他们最初给他的温暖。樱井红了眼眶。  
二宫上前道别时，先行张开了双手，一如少年过去每晚哄他入睡一样，将他拥入怀里。樱井这回有忍住眼泪，直到二宫贴在他耳边说了句：“保重。”  
少年几乎一回头便步履匆匆。他直至将将走到登机门前才返身朝Walks的方向看。  
他所见最后一眼的二宫没有像他一樣红的眼眶，只眸底闪着光、似含水的模样。  
二宫抬手朝樱井的方向挥动，那是道别的标志行动。  
樱井却没有回应的心情，他不过被人流推着离开了加州如梦似幻的夏季，重重被摔进家乡的浅秋。

25.

樱井被摔回家乡的浅秋、一摔便是十年光阴。  
他高中毕业直升大学，进入经济系就读，取得学位后，在东京广告设计公司任职。短短不满五年期间升至企划部课长。  
他曾试图与二宫取得联络，可他们两人line的聊天视窗，从最初樱井传的 ‘我到东京了’到 ‘我彻底放弃你了……’，没有一则回覆、任何已读纪录，第一条讯息至最后一条，都如朝对方已注销的空号、坚持不懈打的悲哀电话。  
樱井彻底放弃把二宫和也嵌入人生一部，在他升上大四后的圣诞节，接受了同级生的长久追求。  
樱井从小便预想自己未来会持续走在正道上，从事正经工作、找个普通平凡的好女孩成婚。二宫闯入他17岁的夏天，给了他一次偏轨前行的机会——事实上他也曾经想过再不管不顾地失速冲撞——可如今樱井只是认命地把脚步卡回原轨，快速驶离譬如短暂放纵的回忆。  
既然到头来二宫也毫不对他留一点情面，也只能这样。

26.

John和Marie在樱井回国后曾到过东京，接受他母校的招待和表扬，关乎他们夫妻俩协助完成基金项目十年时光。当时樱井才大二，他亲生父母闻言Walks夫妇人在日本，二话不说地邀请他们到家里用餐。  
叙旧、更新彼此生活情况之余，樱井好不容易找到窗口亲自问问有关二宫的消息。  
John却在樱井家的庭院，无可奈何为眼神富满期待的男孩，述说一段势必伤害他情感的告知。  
John说当年樱井回国后不久，二宫就搬出了Walks家，只说过他有重要事情要做，并没有透露具体是什么事情、前往的目的地及能否跟他取得联络。  
“Sho kun，我和Marie、我们清楚你和Nino虽然只短暂相处过一阵，但你们的感情相当好。”  
樱井听着John的语句，求寻二宫的消息未果的失落和惊讶参杂。  
“有件事我们觉得必须让你知道……”两三年经过，John下巴蓄了点胡须，整体给人比过去更深沉、稳重的印象“鉴于你现在也是成年人了。”  
樱井静静听他说。  
“Nino在你当年去到加州的年纪，也就是17岁，在日本曾有个论及婚嫁的女朋友，他们从小一起长大，原来准备高中毕业就结婚。”  
“可谁也没想到，女孩意外地怀了孕。”  
“然后女孩抛弃了他。”樱井突地接话。  
John稍停顿了一下，说：“对。她没有生下孩子，并从此不告而别。”  
“Nino身边只剩下一小块她给孩子亲织的红色毛围巾。”  
“……Sho kun，让你必须向前看的时点总会到来的、你必须明白。”John在进屋吃饭前，拍了拍樱井的肩。

27.

即便清楚当时John挑在那样的时点跟他坦诚真相，是想让他let go and move on，樱井却没感到一丝安慰。  
尤其长到当年他认识二宫时的年纪，认为没有比遗憾更合适的形容去定义他们曾有过的一段关系。  
遗憾并非一个中性词，它本身就代表着悔恨、错失和最糟糕的一部——曾拥有过随时可以反叛自我的纤弱期望。  
因此得以探求二宫为何能够对他们的感情如此轻言放弃，又或者能玩弄少年的心绪、再全身而退，其背后的原因，都像是给美好的回忆再点上一支蜡罢了。  
樱井心里某一部坏了就是坏了，并不会因为二宫曾受过同样的伤，而产生半点怜悯认同、或转而充满希望。谁也无法复甦少年交出去的真心、伤害也并非可逆。  
因此如今樱井或许熟悉每日通勤至公司的行车路线、假日时女友福田为他亲手做的料理和从他办公室门窗可眺望的整片城市风景。  
他仍抑制不住想起加州的公路、飞沙、Walks餐厅的汉堡肉、薯条、露营地里享受生活的人们和清蛋粥的滋味。  
他也习惯在放晴的天，多看两眼鲜艳夕日，像突兀闯进他不出一丝差错的日常，在无人察觉以前，放任自己再一次热泪盈眶——。

28.

一个普普通通的周三下午，樱井刚和主管开完会，举着助理给他倒的黑咖啡，无缝接轨至另一会议室接见夏季JR全国放送广告的配乐师。  
他事前没看过此人的资料，只听说他一般接的都是海外的案子。  
因此当樱井推开门看见完完整整猫背、猫唇、眼眸同样深邃细长的二宫从会议桌前起身朝他伸手问好的模样，他杯里的热咖啡洒了大半到地面。  
“你好，樱井课长。”

29.

“你怎么在这？！”  
樱井故作镇静地问着二宫，当他身旁的助理喊着要出去拿拖把进来时。  
“我来为做JR广告用的音乐。“二宫耸了耸肩、似不明白樱井如何会对他的工作内容有疑问。  
“不是、你怎么知道我在这任职？”樱井不愿承认他的声线藏着细颤，或许是讶异于二宫外表仍旧是一副青春躯壳。  
“这单纯是巧合。”  
“巧合？”樱井朝二宫走近“就像十年前你和我相识，尔后抛弃我一样？都是巧合？”  
“你染回黑发了呢、樱井君。”二宫避无回应。  
樱井面对二宫皱起好看的眉型“你看起来过得挺好。”  
“是啊。做着能赚钱的音乐、到处游走。”这时刚才出去的助理提着拖把进来。  
“你不会想接我们公司的案子、我不想要你接……”樱井将37岁的二宫从头到脚审视一遍。  
他自己穿着西装、皮鞋、打好领带，面对二宫穿着帽t、牛仔裤和球鞋……。  
“那恐怕不是由你决定的，樱井君。你们上头早已指定我来参与配乐制作了、我们签了合约。”  
“……你想从此获得什么回报？嗯？”樱井面对二宫无所适从引发的嫌恶相当巨大。  
“相应的报酬啊、难道还有其他的吗？”  
樱井上前拍了拍二宫的衣领，这会他和二宫的身高差距更多了，他盯着那人双眸说话。  
“没有、等制作进度结束，你拿了钱就能走人了。”

30.

樱井过去在找寻二宫的踪迹期间，经常也会怀疑，他究竟是还爱着二宫这个人，或是放不下和他在一起拥有全世界的感受。  
这两者间有些微的差别，因为后来樱井总会发现自己记不清楚二宫的长相。如果没有借助他们旅行期间，他悄悄偷拍二宫的几张睡颜、侧脸，可能逐渐便忘了二宫鼻尖怎么翘的、唇角如何弯的及他眼底的暗光。  
和二宫重逢那刻，他几乎要认不出来，仿佛完全依靠独有的气质、气场和气味在辨别：他们曾经关系很亲密、很亲密。  
那股亲密的气味如今每周至少两次布满樱井的工作场合。

31.

樱井及二宫在办公室的互动不多。除了极少的公事需要对谈，他们能剔除隔阂相见的机会只有茶水间的不经意会面或意外搭上同一部电梯。  
春末樱井公司的例行餐会，二宫受樱井宣传部的女主管邀请参加。樱井携着福田和几个下属在餐列边有一搭没一搭地聊天，公司租用市中心的酒店宴会厅，现正在人声鼎沸中放着哥德堡变奏曲。  
二宫被女主管拉着向一组组人马举杯。二宫原来就长得一张娃娃脸、很招年长的女性喜欢，加上他的性格不会直言拒绝，很轻易便被习惯主动出击的人吃定。  
樱井眼角注意到女主管跟二宫说了些什么，他稍回应两句、主管的手一松，高脚杯便随着清脆声响碎了一地——二宫赶忙弯身要去捡。  
樱井在思绪跟上以前，脚步已走至二宫身边、抓着他即将碰触到玻璃碎片的手。  
“……你在干嘛？”  
“跟我来。”

32.

“我觉得你这样做有点不妥。”二宫看着樱井在他身后将酒店备餐室的大门反锁“那是妳的上司和女友……”  
“你究竟想拿我怎样？”樱井看来极受困扰地问。  
二宫被他这一问觉得莫名其妙“我可什么都没做。”  
“你的存在就足够令我烦躁。你总是在搅乱我的生活……”樱井上前扯着二宫的衣领，将他推至长桌上，两人动静使得一排空甜品架剧烈摇晃着。  
二宫受樱井牵制却没发怒，只视线被熟悉又陌生的脸孔吸引去，抬手摩挲十年前少年没有的细纹、痕迹，像要学习、细数他没参与过的历史。  
樱井胃里的蝴蝶翩翩起舞“……你为什么一声不响就走？”  
“这些如今都不重要了，樱井君。”  
樱井松开二宫的衣领，回身走至门边、转开门把。他停在原地。  
“我多希望我能恨你，哪怕一秒……那一切事情就简单许多。”  
樱井这句绝非气话，他也并非提得起、放不下那类人，只是徘徊在爱与恨的阴阳交界，过去爱的多真挚强烈，回味起来都是一股迂腐酸味。

33.

为了采集一些灵感，二宫经常会利用时间到车站收录人声、列车进站声、轨道声和车厢内的站名提示音。  
在广告配乐完成近八成之际，JR特别出借终点站的一节车厢，让二宫在里头测听效果。  
这次广告设定主题和浪漫邂逅、清新温暖挂钩。都说搞艺术的天生对世事、景物和情感具有敏锐的感性，对从业多年的人来说，倒像是把各类创作需要制作了目别夹层，哪边添一点这里的经历、哪里放一些那个年纪存有的心绪，最后捏拔成一个尚且还端得上台面的作品。  
毕竟也终将明白真心不肯定会换来真心的道理，待一切成了习惯、习惯成了自然，初始时用的一腔血热、最终却是独自筋疲力尽、效果全无，那便像活给自己找罪受。  
陪着二宫在最后一节车厢待着的还有一位站务员，他们在里头待了十几分钟，站务员腰间的对讲机传来一阵吱嘎声，说着一堆二宫听不明白的专业术语。  
站务员倒是理解挺快，回头对二宫说：“同事请我去协助他处理一些事情，我去一下待会就回来。二宫先生、你先待在这里没关系……”  
“没事、你快去吧。”  
剩二宫一个在车厢内，他走近座位朝上方的显示屏仔细听音乐的效果，低头用手机的备忘录功能做纪录，如此经过两、三分钟的时间，外头传来列车进站的播报声。  
二宫心想他所在的轨道和目前列车行运的铁轨不同、离站台也还有段距离，便没太在意，接着一阵人群惊声呐喊的高低音再次移转他的注意力。  
——不及妄下思考的时段，车厢突受重击、强烈摇晃，重力加速度将二宫从后半部甩至中央撑扶用的不锈钢钢管。他抬眼一看，车厢前半部早已挤压变形，扶手和座位扭曲成垂直样态，有些不明碎屑飞来划伤他的脸颊。  
车站内的广播系统即时响起，方才还在二宫身边的站务员说着：  
“目前站内意外事故发生、请各位乘客保持冷静，依站务人员指示离开车厢——”

34.

二宫在站台的石柱前站着，四周有无数担架、医护人员及警察。  
他举着手机想着该给谁打通电话报平安……家人他已经太久没联络过、比较亲的朋友也都在另一国度。  
翻了翻通讯录，愣是发现自己贴着屏幕的手指震颤着，总是停留在樱井助理的号码上，二宫才明白这就叫作后怕。  
由事故导致的疯狂，让二宫立于之中仿佛突兀的暴风眼，此刻意识宁静得很，只听见他一个人活了37岁还心无依靠的警报声。  
二宫步下车厢不至十分钟，樱井已到站沿着停用的手扶梯奔跑下来地下一层，四处张望于人群中找到熟悉的身影。他脚步极快，仿佛身上公事用的整齐正装只是装饰、全身冒着汗。  
“……你没事吧？”急喘着气的樱井停在二宫眼前。  
“没……”二宫有些不敢相信自己的眼睛，可他后半句回应被一个坚决的拥抱打断。  
“我差点以为你……”樱井说着加大抱着二宫的手劲。  
“他们说司机身体出问题了，昏倒在驾驶座上，还好电车的自动煞车系统启动了……”二宫简单把事情发生原因经过报告给樱井听。  
“我老早跟公司说多派个人跟着你，可我上司不肯……”  
二宫埋在樱井胸前听他闷闷的声音，心想他指的应该是上回他们一起在餐会得罪的主管。  
“你哪里疼吗？我们去趟医院吧。”樱井稍退开，从头到尾把二宫看过一遍问。  
“背有点疼、在车厢里撞上钢管了，现在应该瘀青了。”  
樱井愣了一下，赶忙松开搂着二宫后背的手“抱歉……。”  
“没事。”  
“那我们赶紧去医院吧。”  
“没事、刚才警察和站务人员找我问话时，有医生给我看过，只有一点外伤。”  
樱井捧着二宫的脸仔细瞧着，这才稍缓过来紧张，深吸、深吐一口气说：  
“我连要找你都没想到能打电话……”  
二宫看着樱井眼里泛起庆幸的暗红色，觉得自己好似一艘漂泊迷船回到属于他的港湾，心里好平静、好心安。

35.

结果二宫仍被樱井强制带去医院做了一遍骨科、脑部检查完了才送他回家。  
樱井一进到二宫三个月前签约的套房，感觉仿佛回到他在加州那间小破公寓。简单的摆设、个人物品堆放散乱，显示主人本身没有一个定居处的模样。  
樱井让二宫先去休息一阵，自己则到厨房找冰箱的食材煮了一碗面。  
他面煮完出来时，二宫老早在沙发上睡着了。  
樱井给他摆好碗筷、喊他起床，这才发现客厅电视柜上放着一小株仙人掌，看着挺眼熟。  
“那是……？”  
“嗯、你在Walks家住的房间里那株，John在我走之前送给我的。”二宫的筷子停了，回答的倒也坦然。  
一直等到二宫吃饱了，盯着碗里的面汤沉淀、食材化合成复杂的配色，樱井才再开口：  
“你当时为何一点消息都没有呢？”  
“……我想把过去做个了结。”二宫回答。  
“你见到她了吗？你过去的未婚妻。”  
二宫稍微猜想也知道樱井是从John那里得知的事情“见到了。”他说。  
“她给你当时抛下你的合理解释了吗？”  
“嗯、理由比我想像得好点。说了她是因为爱上别人了，不是因为对我没有信心或不敢想未来了之类的，才了结一切选择离开……”  
“你再见到我以前，期望看见我是什么样态？”樱井接着问，像衔着他心里盘算的剧本台词。  
二宫没有当即回应，拿起锅碗往厨房走，樱井像个影子在后头跟上，他才接话。  
“你现在就是我最期望看到的样子。有好的工作、伴侣和前程，如同十年前我所预想的那样——这个小鬼会过上好的日子。”  
“那你为成年的樱井翔开心吗？”  
二宫将锅碗放进水槽，打开水龙头给泡水“当然。”  
樱井撑着水槽边缘，关掉了水，把着二宫的双肩让他转正面对自己“那我换个问法……”  
“……今天在车厢内被前一段列车撞上那刻，你在想什么？”  
二宫僵直在那，他明白再也逃不过了。逃不过樱井灵敏的观察力，逃不过可能接踵而来的反问，关于他为何匆忙回国？为何回国后随即迂回的找了个正当管道跟樱井见面？为何把过去做了了结，又再出现在樱井眼前？  
如果不是这个智慧线长到太阳、水星丘下的聪明小鬼，该如何把线索连成线，不顾一腔血热是否又会被辜负，还是冲达二宫最无助的现场，告诉他不是一个人？  
二宫叹了口气，强行将掌心捂上樱井的眼，不肯让他看见自己面对近二十年来练就得金钢心，早被一介毛小子轻易抽丝剥茧、逼出了眼泪。  
樱井以为世上只有他为二宫和也哭的道理，不知道也能让他等到二宫为他掉一回眼泪。他甘愿被矇着眼，摸黑碰到二宫泪湿的脸，缓缓凑近吻了错位、唇尖点至他鼻头也不打紧。  
二宫哭得肺里不足氧气，他说：“我想着、怎么能每次都对你不告而别……”  
“让你始终以为、我从未心动过……”

36.

那个逃离过生死命运的夜晚，樱井吻着二宫入睡前是这么说的，带着原谅、释怀和宠爱：  
“你最好不要再骗我一次、不然我……”

37.

那些都是之后的事了。  
樱井和福田分手时挨了她俩巴掌。  
二宫如期完成了JR的广告项目并配合事故发生，添加了一些温馨、阳光的要素在其中，于迎接七夕节庆前正式播出后，广泛获得好评。  
樱井的主管因为不顾下属的安全考量意见被降职至分公司、樱井顺理成章升了职。  
二宫接着和樱井公司签署了长期合作契约。  
他们找了个共同假期，回了二宫家一趟。当时二宫的父亲正好跟高中同学去温泉旅行。没想二宫妈妈超过10年以上未见儿子，第一件事警告他进家门别忘了脱鞋，接着也没给二宫倒茶、表面招呼什么的，只问了有没有对象、下回外头车上的小伙能不能带进家门来给她认识？  
樱井跟家里坦诚跟福田分手的原因后，又跟妈妈进入一波冷战期。  
在两人交往满一年时，赶着加班完的一点吃夜宵时间，挤在东京连锁的美式餐厅角落，不再是少年的樱井同学正式跟二宫求了婚。  
待到樱井终于请到年假时，他们又重回了相遇之地，办了一个只招待当地亲友的小型仪式。John和Marie也作为媒人参加。  
直到会场响起樱井完整填词过的、他们当年共同创作的结婚曲，二宫才跟樱井坦诚那首 ‘平凡的歌’灵感来自于他。  
他们又重新见证加州的夕阳升落，看着它从鲜艳欲滴到被黑暗吞没，却没觉得感伤或害怕，只想着明日它又会转为金黄，跃出那条绵长的地平线，驱赶曾伤害他人也被狠狠伤害过的有情人，心里每一处阴霾那样——。

end


End file.
